


The Wolf's Surprise

by KingErix



Series: The Wolf's Mating [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Body Hair, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Grooming, Hairy Remus Lupin, Hung Remus Lupin, Knotting, M/M, Muscular Remus Lupin, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Slightly Breeding Kink, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: Remus life did a full 180 when he discovered Harry was his mate.After years of waiting he has finally claimed his mate and while they are not public with their love, their relationship has been going great. Remus has just received some great news, one that he was sure Harry was going to love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Wolf's Mating [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729945
Comments: 13
Kudos: 344





	The Wolf's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some editing and end up deleting this fic, sorry about that.  
> PS: Mind the tags!

Remus had just stepped through the Manor wards when Lily stormed out, apparently she must have been waiting for his arrival.

“Remus! Thank Merlin you’re here.” She was breathless and her hair was a mess.

“What…”

She cut him with a sorrow expression. “My sister had a car accident. I have to go to the hospital.”

“I’m so sorry.” He was not sorry at all, her sister was a bigoted cunt. But he was not about to say that to a distraught Lily Potter.

“It’s ok, she is gonna be ok. Just take care of Harry please.” She said trying to smile.

“That’s why I’m here.”

She kissed his cheek and went on her way.

As soon as she disappeared from sight Remus smirked devilish, he quickly put a proximity ward around the Manor to warn him in case of anyone arriving and made his way inside.

He went to the elves and ordered for them to prepare a fancy dinner and the media room so that he and Harry could watch a movie after dinner. As soon as they got to work he made his way to Harry’s room.

He was not surprised to find Harry reading some potion books, the boy was as affectionate as his mother when it came to potions. With what Harry calls 'Terrible teaching standards' from Hogwarts the boy spends long stretches of time in the summer with a potion book in hand.

He also not surprised to see the teenager as naked as the day he was born, the thirteen-years-old teen always went naked when left alone. As soon as the boy saw him he got to his feet, beaming. Harry jumped at Remus, who held him in his strong arms.

For his friends Remus was the most responsible of their circle, dependable and extremely good with children, but in truth he was in a secret relationship with his friends' son since the boy was ten years old. Many – If not all – would condemn him, he knew, but there was nothing he could do, Harry was his mate, his only one. Harry was his and he had no shame of owning up to it.

The young teen was rubbing himself against Remus, his tool already hard, causing the werewolf to laugh. “I know baby, I know. I myself can’t think of anything else except your round, cute ass.” He whispered in Harry’s ear, grabbing his plump ass cheeks. 

And what an ass it was! Harry was growing to be a beauty, with his slender and soft figure he looked more feminine than most boy his age. Puberty was having a marvelous impact on him, he had almost no hair growing from his neck down, just a few soft pubes growing around his cock. Remus just loved everything about his boy, from his sweet ivory skin to his soft lips. Harry was not the only one who changed though, if Remus body was defined before, now it looked like he worked at a gym instead of in a bookshop like he actually does. His bulging muscles were straining against his shirt, who looked moments away from ripping at the seams. To complete his virile look he was now sporting a short beard and mustache. 

In Harry’s opinion his mate looked exactly how a real alpha male should look like. The boy loves the contrast between the two.

Remus pulled Harry into a deep kiss, his tongue exploring the insides of the young Potter mouth, after years of training, Harry expert tongue returned the favor enthusiastically. Their kiss was messy and sloppy, their saliva dripping from their mouths. “Remus…” Harry moaned breathlessly as they parted.

Remus grinned roguishly and put Harry on his desk. The younger mate looked at the older man with fluttering eyes as he put some distance between them. Once he was sure that Harry could see his whole body, Remus started to undress, striping himself sensually.

Harry started to touch himself as the wide expanses of Remus’ body came to view, from the imposing breadth of his biceps, to his thick sculpted hairy torso, to his enthralling tights. It proofed to be too much for young Harry, as just as Remus was freeing his cock from it’s confines he had his first orgasm of the day, small quantities of teen's seed splashed against his softy belly.

This made Remus smirk, he trained his boy well. His cock twitched free, already as hard as a rock, as he throws his underwear to the side. His cock had also changed, it became just as oversized as his body. Remus and his wolf got more and more in synchrony which showed in their body, not only was he even hairier than before but his cock was now the same size of Moony’s when he transforms on the full moons. Now the werewolf was sporting a astonishing 12 inches long, extremely thick pole, not only that but to his surprised he now had a knot, which quickly became Harry’s favorite part of his member.

His looks have gathered great attention in the magical community, where the most defined men are the Quidditch players. He of course dodged any attempts of flirting from woman or man. Just like Harry was his, he was Harry’s. When his friends questioned why he never hooked up he played the werewolf card, not really a lie, as before he meet his mate he never hooked up with another with fear of contaminating them.

Remus expend a great deal of effort into making his body into the perfect sex machine it was now, training his body until he was just at the right size. He certainly didn’t want to look like one of those deformed bodybuilders he seen in muggle magazines.

Now without clothes his nose twitched at his strong musk, raw and heady. He hasn’t showered after he left the bookshop, nor after be finished working out, simply used a charm on his clothes to hide his scent. That’s because he knew that his slutty boy hated when he arrived bathed.

Remus prowled forwards, growling under his breath. Harry looked at the werewolf with half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving, taking deep breaths as the man approached him.

The boy smiled as his alpha got closer and spread his legs wide open. Remus lips parted in a feral grin as he fell to his knees.

The werewolf grabbed Harry’s legs and pushed them even further apart, he nipped Harry’s tight sensually before he went for the tight ring of muscles. The wolf attacked Harry’s pink hole, licking around the entrance and forcing his tongue inside the moist walls. He never tasted anything so divine.

For many minutes he stayed there, licking the soft skin of his beloved, ravishing him like a true wolf. His tongue loosened the entrance, allowing him to thrust his tongue inside without resistance.

He literally fucked Harry with his tongue. 

Harry let out a long, high pitched cry as he had another orgasm. Remus didn’t stop though, without giving Harry a single second to recover he continued his brutal pace, ramming his tongue back in the sweet hole. The teen's mouth fell open, uttering the most wonderful slutty sounds, it was the most beautiful symphony to Remus’ ears. The wolf kept lavishing Harry’s ass for another ten minutes, he just stopped when he realized the teen was about to have another orgasm, causing the boy to whine. 

Remus rose from his kneeling position and licked Harry’s semen from his belly. He smirked at the boy before pulling him into a breathtaking kiss, sharing with the boy not only the taste of his own boypussy, but also of his own seed.

Once they parted the dazed wizard licked his lips and his eyes traveled downwards, to Remus’ cock. The werewolf smirked and jiggled his hips, he watched as Harry followed the phallus with his eyes and his smirk turned possibly feral. The boy really became the perfect submissive.

“What is it, Harry? Use your words.” He encouraged, making the boy look at his eyes.

Harry gulped and whispered that he wanted Remus’ cock.

Remus heard him well enough, but still ordered Harry to speak louder. “I want to suck your cock!” The boy practically screamed, and Remus had to hold back from laughing. The boy realized though and pouted cutely.

“Okay baby.” He said soothingly as bet took Harry in his arms, the teen pressed his face against Remus hairy pecs, shamelessly inhaling the scent of the alpha. He carried the boy till his bed, where the young wizard sat on the edge, there he was on the right height to suck Remus’ dick.

Harry held the engorging shlong and slowly massaged it, this close he could smell the amazing scent of Remus’ dick and it was making him feel faint.

Harry brought it to his mouth, giving a wet kiss to the mushroom head. “That’s it darling. You love daddy’s cock, don’t you? My sweet slut!”

“Love daddy’s cock!” He said with his most innocent voice and Remus shivered with want.

Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could and with the expertise of a veteran hooker took the whole head in his sweet mouth. The teen didn’t stop there though, Harry was never satisfied until his nose was buried in Remus' ample unkempt pubes. 

“So good baby, suck your alpha's hairy cock!” Remus huffed, moving his hips slowly, letting the boy do most of the work. His pungent musk has began to permeated the room.

Soon Harry’s nose was nestled in Remus' bush, he moaned at the concentrated smell of the damp pubes, sending vibrations through his mate’s cock. His soft tongue licking the bottom of the phallus, paying special attention to a vein that always send Remus in a frenzy.

The alpha grabbed Harry by his hair and started ramming his cock down Harry’s tight throat, his hairy balls slapping against the teen's chin with each thrust. The teen's eyes rolled back as he loosened his throat. In that moment he was nothing, Harry Potter didn’t exist, he was just a hole, a fuck toy for his strong, masculine mate.

Remus hasn’t had a proper orgasm for three days. Lily had taken a sick leave from her work with the Unspeakables, making it impossible for him to meet with his younger lover, and after claiming his mate wanking is just not enough for him anymore. So it was only expected that he would cum faster than normal, Harry gulped down the hot, sticky seed without a pause. Remus pulled his cock from the tight heat while still cumming, allowing his cum to rain down his mate’s sweet face, he loved seeing his young lover drenched in his seed.

The older man inhaled deeply, taking in their combined scent, he could feel Moony roaring with pride inside himself. He beamed at Harry who was licking his lips, savoring the flavor of his mate’s seed. 

Remus bend forwards and took the soft mouth on his, his tall 6’2 body towering over the wizard's as he forced him backwards until the boy was laying on his back, Remus on top of him. Harry’s loved the feeling of being under the alpha, to be surrounded by his powerful scent, to feel the weight of his muscles… it was exhilarating. 

The wolf manhandled Harry so that he was laying on the bed with his young mate on top of him. Their mouths still locked in a sensual fight as he positioned his mighty phallus at the entrance of Harry’s boypussy. Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling the erection prodding at his hole, he didn’t hesitate and lowered himself on it.

Harry threw his head back with a cry of both pain and pleasure. The boy had long since developed a taste for this kind of pain.

Remus grunted and held the wizard’s hips, forcing him to stay in place. He rotated his hips, making a whine escape Harry’s parted lips.

“Stay.” He growled when it looked like Harry was going to start moving, his teenager lover was just too impatient. 

Harry obeyed with a whine, the delicious burn at his asshole keeping him sedated. Remus licked his own cum from Harry’s face and fed it to the boy, who sucked his tongue greedily. There was nothing Harry loved more than the salty taste of his alpha’s seed.

Ever since he first claimed his young mate the boy has been insatiable, always ready for more. Remus remembers fondly that day, it was only a week after he told Harry they were mates, his young mate was so small, so tight. Remus had to work him open with his fingers and tongue and even then it still hurt like hell, the boy cried and screamed until his screams turned into moans and his tears turned into dazed eyes.

Remus moaned, the memories and the tight muscles constricting around his cock were too much. Harry groaned and tightened his anus, extracting a low growl from Remus, the werewolf grip on Harry’s hips tightened and he started to raise the boy. Harry thought his mate would have him ride him, which was one of the positions he loved the most, but as soon as there was only the tip of the cock still inside of him Remus thrust his cock upwards. Harry squealed in surprise, his squeal turning into a long moan.

The werewolf didn’t stop, didn’t pause, he rammed his cock mercilessly. He did all the work, holding Harry high and thrusting upwards with all his strength. Each thrust would have Harry’s quickly reddening ass smashing against his hairy crotch.

Harry seized Remus’ hair, his mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes rolling back. The werewolf was brutal, he knew exactly how Harry liked to be used, he treated him like a fuck toy, ramming all his 12 inches deep inside him.

“Oh! Merlin! I-I…” Harry gasped for breath as he came once again, this time having a dry orgasm. 

Remus could feel his eyes flashing bright amber, he and his wolf working in unison to have their mate completely fucked out. Remus can feel his knot forming but hold himself back, he wants to extract another orgasm from the wizard before he knot him.

He pull out and manhandle the boy so he was laid on the bed with his legs spread wide open for him, without giving Harry any time to recover he bottomed out. He kissed the boy sweetly before he started ramming his cock home.

Remus was relentless, he held himself until he felt the tight cave tightening around his cock, signalizing yet another orgasm for the wizard. The werewolf let out a loud howl and his knot formed, locking them together. 

He came so much that the boy’s belly looked bloated, his strong muscles tensing as he spilled inside his lover.

They were both panting, their chests heaving. This was one of the most intense love making session they’ve had.

Looking at the clock Remus saw they only had half a hour before dinner was ready. He groaned, he hated not being able to enjoy the afterglow with his mate, but he had a surprise prepared for Harry.

He got to his feet, taking Harry with him, his knot jolted the boy, extracting a small pained groan. 

“Shhh, love.” He comforted the boy as he took him to the bathroom.

They take a long, relaxing bath while waiting for the knot to deflate, it took twenty minutes before it did, his seed spewing from the loose entrance. Remus quickly summoned a butt plug, he knew how much Harry loved to be full of cum, the teen often dreamed that the seed will one day take root and he will get pregnant.

The dinner was as fancy and delicious as Remus had asked for, it looked like a dinner made for too lovers on a especial occasion which was exactly what it was.

They ate with gusto, both of them being hungry after their wild love making. As they finished the main dish and waited for the dessert Remus took a letter from his pocket.

“I have a surprise.” He said felling giddy, he gave Harry the letter and bite his lips as the boy read it.

Harry did a double take, he couldn’t believe it, this was the most wonderful news ever. Harry laid the letter on the table and jumped on Remus, he gave the werewolf a proper congratulations snog.

Laying forgotten on the table was the confirmation that Remus’ was chosen to work at Hogwarts as a DADA teacher that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked, there's one more to come.


End file.
